Washu's past comes to haunt her
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: (title and rating subject to change) Washu's son comes for a visit and Ryoko might be jealous or maybe her intuition is right? Things seem to be wrong, but Washu might be too happy to see the truth. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi muyo or the characters.

Spoiler notes: If you read the tenchi wiki on Washu you will learn all about her past life and the names of her son and ex-husband. Also you would know she was the great-great-grandmother of Mihoshi... oops I hope I didn't spoil that one... ^^;

Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor arrives

It was a very quiet day in the Masaki household. Ryoko had been napping on the roof and was too into her nap to notice something was different. Sasami was cleaning up the kitchen from lunch and getting ready to make dinner deciding on what to make. Ayeka had gone to the shrine to help clean, Mihoshi was on patrol and Tenchi was practicing with his grandfather. Washu of course was in her lab studying on the lifeforms of Earth.

Suddenly the bell rang to the door. Sasami stopped doing what she was doing and answered the door. "Hello who is it?" She asked as she opened the door. Someone she had never seen before was standing there with a smile. He was tall and had very light beige hair. His eyes were a deep emerald color. "Does a Washu Hakubi live here?" Sasami smiled and nodded, "Yes she is in her lab. Please come in." He entered and had taken off his shoes replacing them with the guest slippers. "Please sit here, would you like some tea?" He gave her a warm smile, "I am fine thank you." She nodded, "Let me get Ms Washu for you." He watched as Sasami went through a door. He waited patiently for her to return.

Sasami was the first to walk out as she re-entered the room. Washu nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw the guest. Her eyes were wide and in shock. The man smiled softly to her, "It has been a very long time.." Sasami tilted her head looking back and forth between them. Washu's expression became one of sadness, "Mikamo?" He laughed and shook his head, "No, guess again." Washu tried to hold back tears, "Mikumo... is that... really you?" He nodded softly and Sasami seemed confused, "Who is that Ms Washu?" Washu swallowed hard and her voice half cracked, "That is Mikumo Kuramitsu... my son.." Sasami went wide-eyed and looked at the gentleman. He was smiling softly, "It's nice to see you again mom." Sasami decided to go make tea and let them have a few moments of privacy.

When she got back into the room with two cups of tea Washu had sat down beside him. "What brings you here? You have gotten much older than I remember you. Then again you were just a baby the last time I saw you." He chuckled and nodded, "I wanted to meet my mother without the family getting in the way. How have you been? You haven't aged one bit it seems." Washu had taken her adult form at some point when Sasami was out of the room and it was strange to see her like that. "How is your father?" Washu seemed reluctant to touch that subject. He had looked down at the cup of tea in front of him, his face had softened, "He passed away quite a while ago." Washu had looked up at him when he had said that. An invisible arrow had pierced her heart and she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." He shook his head at her words, "It was a peacful one so it's alright. I heard you had a daughter." Washu laughed nervously, "You could say that, but even though she is she won't consider me her mother." He smiled gently, "I would like to meet my younger sister sometime." Washu chuckled again, "Well you will actually. She is napping on the roof, but I think she's awake now. She will come down when she is hungry."

After a few minutes of small talk Ayeka and Tenchi had entered the room. They stopped when they realized they had a guest. Washu looked at them, "Good timing. Mikumo this is Ayeka, princess of jurai and that is Tenchi Masaki." Ayeka gave a soft bow and Tenchi gave a smile and bowed to him slightly. Washu gave them a smile, "Guys this is my son Mikumo." They went wide-eyed and Ayeka bowed again, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled warmly and gave a gentle nod, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I hear you have been good to my mother." They had sat down at the table when Washu had moved by her son.

The formalities were cut short when Ryoko appeared. Her yawn cut short when she noticed the guest. "Who's this?" Washu cleared her throat after swallowing hard holding a hand out to her, "This is my daughter Ryoko, as much as she refuses to believe it... Little Ryoko.. this is my son Mikumo.. your older half-brother." He had smiled at her, but Ryoko humpfed and vanished again. Washu hung her head, "Don't take it the wrong way Mikumo.. That is how she says 'hi'. She isn't the warmy-welcome type." He shook his head, "I understand. After all I wouldn't believe an old man to be my sibling either." Washu seemed to relax when he said that. Tenchi had decided to clean up after dinner and Ayeka wanted to help Sasami with dinner. Washu had decided to show him around.

Ryoko watched them from the roof and grumbled. She wasn't sure why she left the way she did, but she didn't like the fact he randomly showed up just saying he wanted to see her.. Why didn't he try to seek her out over 5,000 years ago before she was sealed? She closed her eyes and humpfed again. She wasn't planning on showing up for dinner. Ryoko didn't want to be anywhere near the stranger who claimed he was Washu's son and her 'half-sibling'. She grunted at the thought and shook her head. "Half-brother my butt..." Ryoko grumbled to herelf.

Author's notes: Ah I have been wanting to write this one for some time. I'm not sure how long I will be writing this one or how many chapters it will have. This will be a trial story. If it doesn't get many reviews then I won't continue it. I will cut it short and end it on a rather dull note. So please review and give me something to add to it. Thanks~


End file.
